Cuerda Locura
by Pieri Alea
Summary: -Hey Nico, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- -No tiene que ser una gran boda. Si quieres podemos ser solo tú, yo y Elvis en la capilla... /slash Nicercy


**Advertencia: **Percico, es decir slash. Tengan un pañuelo a la mano (okno, o mejor sí). Es triste, triste, triste. Van a querer matarme (pero no lo harán porque sé que me aman). Apto para todo público.

**Cuerda locura**

Durante años, Nico Di Angelo soñó con formar parte de la vida de Percy Jackson. Durante años sufrió en silencio por no poder tenerlo. Durante años fingió felicidad a los demás. Durante años se encerró en su pequeño mundo utópico. Durante años Nico Di Angelo ha estado viviendo en una fantasía, fuera de la realidad, con miedo a despertar y perder todo lo que ha obtenido. Porque hace años que Nico sucumbió a la locura.

_-Hey Nico, ¿vamos por una pizza?-_ resplandecientes ojos verdes lo convencen de salir de su departamento

Nico no dice nada mientras hace fila. Escucha tranquilamente el parloteo que solo él oye. Más tarde, de regreso a su departamento, ignora el modo en que desapareció la mitad de pizza que no le correspondía.

_-Nico hay que ir a la playa-_nuevamente es convencido por esos ojos verdes

Desde su sitio en la arena ve como las olas se tragan una rebelde cabellera negra. Nadie más nota como desaparece bajo el agua.

Pasan un par de horas antes de que Nico sienta como alguien lo abraza por la espalda. Un cálido aliento y un cuerpo mojado provocan que un escalofrío lo recorra por completo.

_-Nico, andas muy distraído ¿qué pasa?-_es apenas un susurro ronco que se cuela por su oreja.

El hijo de Hades no responde. No tiene que hacerlo, solo cierra los ojos y deja que el viento juegue con su mente, haciéndole creer que hay alguien cepillando sus labios por todo su cuello. Es más fácil rendirse a la ilusión cuando no ve nada.

_-Nico rápido, tienes que salir de esas ropas o vas a enfermarte-_preocupados ojos verdes lo miran ingresar al apartamento totalmente empapado. La lluvia afuera era cada vez más violenta.

Un par de cálidas manos lo empujan hasta su habitación mientras le van quitando la ropa. Frotan su piel creando la fricción necesaria para espantar el frío. Pronto hace más calor de lo normal. Las respiraciones se vuelven pesadas, el ruido de la lluvia se ve amortiguada por suspiros y gemidos. Sucias y dulces promesas se realizan durante todo el acto.

Nico ya no tiene frío. Abraza con fuerza una almohada mientras se envuelve debajo de sus mantas casi como sintiendo un par de brazos rodeándole desde atrás.

_-Nico voy a pasar el día con mi mamá, ella… necesita ayuda con algo-_el rápido murmullo nervioso le hace temer_-regresare por la mañana-_siente una leve presión en sus labios, como si le hubieran besado_-no te diviertas tanto sin mi_

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse es el último que suena ese día en el departamento. El silencio invade todo el amplio espacio. No existe el parloteo constante. No hay un leve viento que simule besos en sus labios, cuello o frente. Ese día no hay lluvia, por lo tanto no hay manos calientes intentando alejar el frío.

Ese día no hay nada. Es uno de esos pocos días de cordura que lo invaden. Cuando se da cuenta de que esta solo en aquel departamento. Es uno de esos días que Nico más odia.

No tiene nada que hacer.

Se la pasa dormido todo el día. Intentando ingresar en su mundo utópico a través de los sueños. No es tan difícil de lograr.

Varios días han pasado. La cordura ha vuelto a irse y la locura regreso. Esos resplandecientes ojos verdes siguen mirándolo día tras día. Las cálidas manos siguen espantando el frío. Suaves besos siguen siendo depositados en sus labios. El parloteo nunca para.

Nico siente que ésta vivo. A pesar de todo, él siente que vive. Que ya no sigue muerto por dentro.

Debió haber sabido que no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

_-Hey Nico-_hermosos ojos verdes lo miran llenos de amor_-¿Te casarías conmigo?_

El silencio cayó. Nico mira ese par de ojos que ama tanto. Mira la esperanza brillando en ellos. Todo el amor que le profesan. Todo el **futuro** que prometen.

Nico casi puede escuchar el palpitar de su corazón.

Tun – Tun

Tun – Tun

Tun – Tun

Tun – Tun

Tun – Tun

_-No_

Un leve susurro es todo lo que escapa de sus labios. Una negativa antes de huir a su habitación.

_-¿No? Pero Nico-_puede escuchar sus suaves pasos siguiéndolo_-no tiene que ser una gran boda. Si quieres podemos ser solo tú, yo y Elvis en la capilla-_lo escucha soltar el eco de una vieja risa

_-No puedo casarme contigo-_no, en verdad no puede. Todo ha ido muy lejos, Nico no puede seguir así

_-¿Por qué no?-_hay frustración en la voz_-Nico, quiero casarme contigo. Te amo-_hay un frenético desespero en sus palabras

_-No lo haces. No quieres casarte conmigo, no me amas_

_-¡Si lo hago!_

_-No es cierto, no es cierto-_Nico no voltea, puede sentir su presencia en su espalda.

_-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?_

_-¡PORQUE ESTAS MUERTO!_

Nico lo ha sabido desde el principio. Él estaba muerto. No sobrevivió a la guerra con Gea. Sacrificándose para hacerla dormir una vez más. Nico había sido más feliz fingiendo que aún estaba alrededor, que aún tenía su compañía, que aún estaba ahí para él.

Nico cuenta los segundos antes de voltear y enfrentarse a un espacio vacío.

Nunca hubo un ruido de salida.

La cordura había vuelto a adueñarse de Nico.

Los días pasaron y se fueron volviendo semanas, luego meses. Nico seguía haciendo lo mismo. Se despertaba temprano, compraba su comida, hacia trabajos para su padre y regresaba a su solitario departamento.

Esa era su vida. Esa era la vida a la que tenía que acostumbrarse. Aceptar de una vez que no habrían un par de ojos verdes mirándolo con amor, no habrían cálidas manos espantando el frío ni tiernos besos manteniéndolo querido.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso. Era lo mejor.

Nico ha comprado pizza y cerveza para cenar. Llega a su departamento con lentitud. Se acomoda en su sillón tranquilamente antes de voltear a ver al joven que se ha sentado a su lado.

_-Hey Nico-_tristes ojos verdes lo miran. De la misma forma en que lo hacen cada vez que regresan.

_-Hey Percy_

La cordura había vuelto a irse. Pero a Nico no le importa.

Hay quienes piensan que vivir de ilusiones es triste y miserable. Pero para Nico la realidad es una verdadera pesadilla.

Nico no puede negar que la locura es su mejor amiga, después de todo es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo.

Es irónico, pero su locura es su cordura.

Y Nico puede vivir con esos momentos utópicos de felicidad.

Aun cuando sabe que volverá a llegar ese momento de ruptura.

A Nico no le importa.

Él sabe que es un ciclo sin final.

_Hey Nico, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

**N&P**

Lo sé, me merezco ir a los campos del castigo por esto.

Why? Porque soy así con el pobre Nico.

Espero que les haya gustado… ¿o entristecido? ¿Conmovido?

Tomare positivamente cualquier emoción que les haya inspirado al leerlo.

Por favor no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Cuídense

Nos leemos

byebye


End file.
